For many years bicycles have been made to fold or break down for storage and transportation purposes. Many are adequate for the two preceding purposes, some even boasting to be allowed on an airline without an extra baggage charge, but lack the ride and style desired by avid cyclists. My invention combines all of the best time proven features of a standard bicycle with the added feature of being able to take the frame apart to fit in a case that is not over 62 inches in height, width and girth (the limit for regular sized luggage on U.S. and international airlines and other common carriers).
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Jankowski 3,304,099 Hearn 3,463,228 August 26,1969 Schultenkamper, et al. 4,053,248 October 11,1977 Brenner 4,252,335 February 1981 Horn 4,462,606 July 31, 1984 ______________________________________